Cake Madness
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Seto is home alone for his birthday. With everyone gone, he believes he would have no one there to celebrate it. What happens when he goes home from work to find something strange inside. Yaoi (MaleXMale)


I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters.

Let's say a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Seto. I've managed to write a little story in honor of his birthday. This isn't long and defiantly doesn't have much of a plot. I thought of it one day and thought it would be amusing. I hope you all enjoy this.

Warning: Yaoi (MaleXMale) if you don't like it please don't read this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba stared at the giant white and blue stripped layered circular cake. Mokuba was not to arrive back home until the following week because he was having midterm exams at his college and his lover was away for the next few days, living one of his dreams. His staff never did anything for his birthday much less constructed a cake that reached the ceiling with each layer growing smaller as it went up. He placed his briefcase down on the floor, not bothering to take off his jacket. He stared at the cardboard card that was propped on a stand beside the monstrosity. "Push the red button in front of the cake when you arrive. Happy birthday," he read, frowning that it wasn't signed by anyway. Everyone knew he didn't care for his birthday but he wondered what chaos would be unleashed by pushing a small button. Would the cake explode followed by hundreds of cameras?

He could see the headlines now. "Exploding cake makes a fool out of Kaiba Seto" or it could be, "Wild party gone wrong. Kaiba Seto's birthday mishaps." The CEO sighed. He knew his lover and Mokuba well enough that they wouldn't do anything like that. He traced the cord and saw that it did connect to the cake. Maybe he would cause it to explode. Growing angry with himself, the brunet pushed the button. He was never afraid of anything before. Why now?

He heard a click before the candles around the top layer came to life. The lights flickered like a real candle. The top layer cracked in half before falling on both sides of the cake. The next layer did the same thing until the cake was halfway destroyed. Kaiba frowned when it started to spin slightly. Instead of this layer cracking in the middle, the top of it lifted upward. "Happy Birthday," a man shouted before jumping out of the cake, startling the CEO.

The cake rocked dangerously until it fell forward with the blond man. Kaiba moved quickly out of the way, not wanting to be buried under his birthday cake on his birthday. Once the cake finished smashing to the floor, he grabbed a few of the large pieces moving them to the side. The blond stood in the middle of the mess, cleaning cake out of his hair and wearing nothing but the icing that he fell in. "Katsuya?" Kaiba said, not sure what to think of the situation.

"Well that didn't go as planned, Jounouchi said, not caring that he was nude. He walked over to the stand and leant over the table that once held the cake.

Kaiba's mouth dried and his heart sped, sending all the blood in his body in one direction. He groaned, knowing that he'd give anything to lick the icing off those two beautiful cheeks presented to him. He completely ignored the words that the blond was speaking, finding that his body moved on its own. He didn't care that his living room was a mess or the feeling of mush coming through his socks as he crossed the room to stand directly behind the bent over blond. He leaned over and pressed his body against Jounouchi's rubbing his clothed erection against his butt.

"Well that part worked," Jounouchi groaned. "You'll get your clothes dirty that way." He gasped at feeling heated skin against his own, not sure how Kaiba could quickly get undressed.

"You drive me crazy with all the icing all over you." He licked the path from his butt all the way to his neck, never leaving the spine. He felt Jounouchi shiver and push himself into Kaiba, wanting more. The brunet pulled the blond off the table until they crashed on the cake-filled floor. The ex-duelist placed his knees on either side of Kaiba's waist, straddling the CEO. He leant down, sealing their lips together.

Kaiba instantly brought his hands up to push the blond's mouth closer. He slid his tongue into Jounouchi mouth, tasting what he desperately missed. Moaning, the blond rubbed his lower half along the brunet's impressive erection. He felt it throb with need, leaking with precum. He moved further down Kaiba's legs, kissing and licking his way down his chest. "You were supposed to eat the cake."

"Only if I can have the inside first." Kaiba pulled Jounouchi's leg until he got the hint and flipped around. The CEO wasted no time engulfing the blond's penis deeply. He sucked strongly, feeling Jounouchi nearly fall on top of him. The ex-duelist got control of his mind and lowered his own mouth to Kaiba's penis. He mimic the motions being done to him while trying to keep himself from releasing before Kaiba.

He didn't make it. The second Kaiba inserted an icing laced finger into his passageway he lost it, exploding into his hot mouth. He struggled to keep control of his body, not wanting to smash the man beneath him. He released the penis in his mouth before grinding his teeth from the slight burning sensation. He moaned loudly when Kaiba pressed his fingers against his prostate, rocking against his hand.

Without the ability to wait any longer, the blond turned quickly and pushed Kaiba's penis into his quivering body. The brunet below him groaned, grabbing Jounouchi's waist. His hands slipped as he attempted to lift the struggling blond who also slid on the floor. The icing below them was making it extremely difficult to move. Once he managed to get a secure grip he finally found a rhythm that satisfied both of them. Their moans and skin slapping together filled the room. "Ahh...Seto...almost," Jounouchi groaned feeling himself releasing. Kaiba followed, moaning the blond's name.

The room filled with nothing but their breathing. Neither one wanted to get up, but they knew they must. The blond moved off Kaiba, allowing him to sit up. Kaiba turned his gaze to him once he had his breathing under control. "When did you get back?"

"Two days ago. I spent all day yesterday baking the cake and hiding in the mansion. The most of today icing, decorating and constructing this here. I'm just upset that you couldn't taste it."

"I did with the added flavor of Katsuya." He wrapped the ex-duelist into his arms. "I missed you."

"Me too. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. Thank you for letting me live my dream."

"Did you win?"

Jounouchi chuckled. "I did. My classmates and I built the best cake displays. I even brought back a copy of the taping. We can watch it later. Unlike this cake, everything we made worked."

The brunet chuckled. "I guess you have to make me a new one tomorrow. Just do me a favor and put plastic down before you try it. I don't want to know how much it will cost to clean this up nor how long."

Jounouchi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

The CEO kissed his neck. "Should we continue this upstairs in the shower? I have a whole month to makeup for."

The blond stood quickly. "Race you up there." He moved quickly, slipping on the cake and not caring about the icing coated footsteps dirtying the floor as he ran up to their bedroom. Kaiba chuckled, chasing after him, knowing that he wouldn't win. His lover was too athletic.

He ran into his room, seeing all the candles the blond obviously lit earlier. The blankets on the bed were already turned down, anticipating their arrival. Clearly, they were supposed to make love in the bed and not on the living room floor. The door behind him slowly shut. "Happy Birthday, Seto," the blond whispered behind him. He turned around and kissed him. It was a very long wait, but he was happy that Jounouchi was able to go to the cake challenge in America. It was one of his dreams. It may have been the hardest month being away from his lover, but it was well worth it. Jounouchi deserved to have his dreams achieved, especially if it led to nights like this when he returned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Again I know that this had no plot, but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less. The next story will be uploaded on Halloween and that's the last one I had written. I'll have to think of more eventually hopefully I'll have one for Christmas. Thank you all for reading. Please review.

Angel Dove


End file.
